How to Become a Checkerboard Chick
by Roranopa
Summary: Amber discovers that her mother knows nothing. A small what if Amber & Seaweed story.
1. Round 1

**Round 1**

* * *

><p>Amber walked with poise through the empty school hall.<p>

Seriously, had they expected her to just leave her things and give up? That wasn't what her mother had taught her at all and so she found herself there.

In her right mind, she would have never agreed to such an outrageous thing to do; but she never really thought of the consequences when she was challenged to do something.

Those girls had stolen her makeup bag and hidden it somewhere they thought she wouldn't find it. She knew where they had hidden it, for it was the place she preferred to stay away from the most.

It was a room where the 'other' students took their classes. Her mother told her to stay away from them for they weren't good enough to be even near her.

But she had left the ring Link gave her in that bag and she wasn't about to leave it behind.

She finally saw the classroom which thankfully for her was empty; she released the breath she had been holding, grabbed the doorknob and opened the door.

She thought of how her fear had affected her poise, not very discreetly she recomposed herself and entered the classroom; ready to find her bag.

She opened several desks, but all had been empty. Being Amber, after the fourth desk, she was on the brink of tears for she believed she would never find that bag.

She sat down exasperated on one of the desk chairs and started to sob.

Suddenly a sound behind her made her turn around abruptly and cringe.

It was one of them.

'Ugh, how dare you scare me like that?' she yelled at him. 'Be cool lady, I just came here to pick up my books'

Amber gave him a look, she knew who he was. She saw him once or twice, entering the studio as she left it.

He only grinned at her, outraged she huffed 'it is no laughing matter; I could have you expelled from the show for this you know?'

His grin faded into a smile as he quietly opened the desk he couldn't fully open earlier to take out his books. 'Don't cry no longer lady, your bag is over there, in that desk'

She looked at him, sniffing before lifting her head proudly 'I don't know what you're talking about, I wasn't crying' he laughed and with a look of contempt she asked 'how would you know I was searching for it anyways, did you take it?'

The boy smirked at her 'none of that, I saw your friends hide it in there'

Amber stood in her place, with indignity she looked to her side and stuck her nose higher in the air, waiting for him to leave. He didn't leave though; instead he reached inside the desk for the bag and placed it in front of her. 'There you go pretty lady'

Amber did not reach for it until a moment later, when he didn't leave. 'Thank you' she said reluctantly, holding the bag tightly to herself and looking away from him once again; if there was anything else that Amber couldn't help but take, other than challenges, were compliments.

'See ya, sugar' he said while he got out of the classroom with a single wave of his hand; Amber just spared him a sideway glance.


	2. Round 2

**Round 2**

* * *

><p>She had never stayed at the studio for so long before, she was sure that if her mother found out she would kill her. She hid behind the audience grades, watching him move smoothly to the music.<p>

'It's over' her mother yelled walking slowly and menacingly through the set to where the hostess was. She had watched her mother's expressions many times as to know which one she was showing right now. The dancers from the show left the set until it was only her mother, the hostess and him. She had stayed down there so long she no longer felt her legs.

She stood up, but for her chagrin her legs wouldn't respond and they let her fall helplessly and loudly.

'What was that?' yelled her mother upset. She had to do her best not to cry, for as said before, her mother would kill her; so the only thing she could think to do was to keep quiet and hide. From the floor she could see her mother turn her head indifferent and keep reprimanding the hostess. Calmer, she sat and felt a terrible pain which made her grab her ankle.

'Great' she had to have the worst luck ever. 'Are you hurt?'

She gasped when she heard him. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you pretty lady'

She looked at him touching her heart dramatically 'stop scaring me like that!' she whispered angrily.

He smiled at her, and she couldn't help a little smile herself, he was so contagious. 'Did you find out what made that noise?' her mother yelled again, reminding her that she was in deep trouble. 'One of the kids tripped over a cable'

'Ugh! What things did he break?' yelled her mother, she closed her eyes waiting for the worst. 'Just dropped some things, I'll pick them up'

'Whatever' said finally Mrs. Von Tussle.

She opened her eyes, he was still there looking at her compassionately 'you need a hand?' he whispered. Amber was confused, had he just helped her?

She was reluctant to tell him, but she could use some help right now and Link was not there. 'Actually, my ankle hurts' she said quietly. 'Can you get up?' he asked her again offering his hand for her to take.

She looked at it hesitantly, but obliged when she heard her mother's steps, as she tried to get up her ankle throbbed, forcing her to sit again. 'That woman is insufferable!' she heard Maybelle say 'are you alright in there kid?'

Amber froze looking at Seaweed with distress. 'It's fine mom, can I meet you at home?'

Maybelle stayed quiet and then smiled knowingly 'sure hun, just don't get home too late' she said laughing as she left. Once she was gone, Amber let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. 'Everything's alright pretty lady, let me help you'

He leaned towards her while Amber backed away, he stared at her ankle 'It's not that bad, I know how to make it better' he said before suddenly running away from her 'wait! Where are you going?'

She sighed giving up, what had she been thinking when she hid there? Before she could even blink he was back and, carefully he bandaged her ankle. Amazed she looked at him questioningly 'it's one of the things a dancer has to learn how to handle' he said simply.

To her surprise she found herself smiling truthfully at him, which didn't last long for in a second he was already lifting her from the ground. 'Wait! I'll fall down! You! Let me down!' she yelled grabbing on to him as if for dear life.

'Relax lady, you'll be alright and by the way the name's Seaweed' he said while he carried her outside and got her a cab for her to leave in.


	3. Round 3

**Round 3**

* * *

><p>Lunch break had started about fifteen minutes ago, yet she was still walking through the school's aisle. She saw the classroom she had come to know so well. It was a good thing that they kept hiding her things, for that way she had a perfectly understandable reason for returning there.<p>

She opened the door and quietly stood there, watching the window.

She was the most hated girl in school, she was well aware of it. But he was different. He didn't hate her, and neither did he stay with her just because she could help with his career.

A few minutes later he was there with her. 'Hey baby' he said softly embracing her waist and she smiled. She turned between his arms to look at him and then she kissed him.

These make-out sessions weren't really news. Ever since last month when he had helped her fix her ankle, they had snuck to meet each other. He was just so addictive, from his smiles to his kisses.

He relieved her stress and she felt bad for using him like that, but she could always comfort herself with the thought that maybe she may be falling in love.

She was supposed to hate him, as her mother had told her to. But here she was falling for Seaweed Stubbs and she felt nothing wrong about it.


	4. Round 4

**Round 4**

* * *

><p>He climbed to her window, inside her bedroom. She was sitting on her bed brushing her hair.<p>

At the sight of him she shrieked. When she realized of what she had done, she covered her mouth quickly with her hand and then ran to close her door.

'What was that?' yelled Mrs. Von Tussle from the other room. 'It's nothing mother, just a bug'

The silence to follow indicated that Amber's lie had been convincing enough.

She released her hold on the door knob, walking to where he was. 'Are you crazy? What if someone saw you?'

'I couldn't wait for tomorrow' he whispered simply, smirking. 'You promised to be discreet'

He reached for her, but she pushed him away gently. 'Come on baby, I swear nobody saw me…'

She hurriedly placed her hand on his mouth 'lower your voice' she urged.

He took advantage of the closed space she left and he hugged her waist. She blushed, but didn't move.

'Don't push your luck' she whispered half-jokingly with a menacing finger still on his lips; smiling she placed her arms around his neck. He leaned in, but she lowered her head, pressing her forehead against his.

'We can never be' she whispered, but he was sure she meant otherwise. 'Is that a promise?'

She smiled lifting her head until her eyes could see his. 'They wouldn't understand, she would never understand'

'Fuck everybody, what about you?' he asked, 'I want to be want to be you' said Amber.

'I do too baby' he said smiling. 'Yeah, but you still have to wait for tomorrow'


	5. Round 5

**Round 5**

* * *

><p>Only god knows how nobody knew about them yet, Amber had never been too good for hiding… well anything. They were lying on the park's grass, Amber listening to his heart while he gently caressed her hair. Her mother had just cancelled Negro day and Seaweed was upset.<p>

'I love you baby' she heard him say and she panicked, she knew she felt the same.

He smiled and closed his eyes while she remained silent. It didn't matter, he knew anyways, even if she didn't tell him anything.

He cared for her and so did she, they longed to be together when they saw each other at the set, just as they waited for break to start.

She was tired of hiding, but she was not brave like Tracy. She was just a bark no bite.

He rubbed her shoulder, waking her from her trance. She smiled and relaxed.

Maybe she could be brave, for once, for him.


	6. Round 6

**Round 6**

* * *

><p>She won the title of Miss Teenage Hairspray, but it didn't last long. Tracy was there to expose her mother's cheats.<p>

Inez had been the real winner of the contest and everyone was happy when the show was finally integrated.

Amber walked out of the picture, but Seaweed didn't take long to reach for her so they could finally stop hiding.

She hesitated for just a second, before taking his hand and walking with him to the dance floor. She couldn't pay attention to anything else, but if she was sure of something, was that her mother's incredulous face would have been an amusing thing to contemplate.

He embraced her in front of the camera and for once she didn't care for looking good in front of it, but just that she was going to finally stop being that spoiled girl who follows her mother around to follow her own ideals.

Nobody was really surprised when they kissed, except for her mother who she heard yell in outrage.

She was definitely in love and now she was officially a checker-board chick.


End file.
